Episode 057
Handlung kurz Ruffy und seine Freunde fahren planlos über das Meer, während Abiz versucht aus Ryu herauszubringen, wo seine Heimatinsel liegt. Doch der kann sich nicht erinnern. In der Zwischenzeit sammelt sich die Marine zur Verfolgung der Piraten. Nelson macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Als Ryu fliegende Fische vorbeiziehen sieht, erinnert er sich wieder an die Drachen und die Richtung, in der die Insel liegt. Sofort nimmt die Flying Lamb den Kurs auf. Handlung lang Die Marine ist dabei, den Mast eines ihrer Schiffe zu reparieren. Erik plant, Ruffy und Co. zu folgen. Sie werden sie direkt nach Solitary Island bringen. Einem Marinesoldaten, der gerade dabei ist, einen Bericht an Nelson zu schreiben, befiehlt er, es bleiben zu lassen. Schliesslich will er die Ryuknochen für sich selbst haben. Nelson währenddessen erhält einen Bericht von einem Marinesoldaten. Er wird wütend und schlussfolgert genau das, was Erik geplant hatte. Die Strohhutpiraten versuchen Ryu auszufragen, wo die Insel ist. Leider erinnert er sich nicht und die Flying Lamp segelt planlos weiter. Währenddessen bringt Abiz das Mittagessen. Zorro, Nami und Lysop machen sich Sorgen, bis Sanji hinter ihr auftaucht. Sie sind erleichtert, dass er gekocht hat. Ruffy nimmt Abiz sofort die Pfanne aus der Hand. Leider ist sie noch heiss und er lässt sie direkt auf Ryus Kopf fallen. Da erinnert er sich plötzlich wieder, dass die Insel irgendwo östlich von Warship Island liegt. Sofort nehmen sie Kurs in die genannte Richtung. Diese Kursänderung wird Erik gemolden und die Marine nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Währenddessen machen Sanji und Zorro den Abwasch. Sie befinden sich nun genau östlich von Warship Island doch von Solitary Island ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Lysop hat eine Idee. Er will Ryu einen Amboss auf den Kopf fallen lassen, damit er sich noch ein bisschen besser erinnert. Nami schlägt ihm diesen aus der Hand und er fällt auf Lysops Fuss. Während die Marine immer näher kommt entdeckt Ruffy einen eigenartigen Schatten. Sie fahren direkt darauf zu und Ruffy entdeckt plötzlich ein anderes Schiff. Es hält direkt auf sie zu. Dann sieht Ruffy sich selbst. Es ist ein unsichtbarer Spiegel und sie fahren direkt hinein. Das Piratenschiff ist verschwunden. Der Käpt'n lässt seine Flotte anhalten, doch Erik will den Piraten hinterher. Und so setzt er sich in ein Ruderboot. Die Strohhutpiraten befinden sich in dichtem Nebel. Dann zieht plötzlich ein Sturm auf und sie geraten in Schwierigkeiten. Zorro gibt Sanji dafür die Schuld, ein Streit bleibt aber aus. Nami befiehlt, sofort die Segel einzuholen. Ruffy steht am Bug und meint, es sieht fast so aus, als ob das Meer sie zurückstossen wolle. Abiz rennt zu Ryu. Eines der Seile, die das Floss mit dem Schiff verbinden, reisst. Zorro kann es festhalten. Dann kommt Ruffy und hilft ihm. Sanji entdeckt ein Licht. Nami erklärt, dass ist das Zentrum des Sturms. Lysop entdeckt darin eine Insel und sie halten direkt darauf zu. Auf der Insel angekommen vermutet Nami, dass das Wetter die Insel beschützen will. Lysop erkennt, dass es Solitary Island ist, da in der Nähe eine Drachenstatue steht. Ruffy hätte nicht gedacht, dass Drachen so gute Baumeister sind. Sanji klärt ihn auf, dass die Häuser von Menschen erbaut wurden. Hier war aber seit langem niemand mehr, denn alles ist mit Pflanzen überseht. Und wo das Nest der Drachen ist, wissen sie noch immer nicht. Ryu erinnert sich an nichts. Ruffy schlägt vor, auf die Spitze zu gehen, von dort aus kann man alles übersehen. So schieben und ziehen sie das Floss mit Ryu den Berg herauf. Abiz redet mit den Vögeln und die erklären ihr, dass auf der Bergspitze einen Tempel mit einem Drachen vornedrauf gibt. Dann stehen sie endlich vor besagtem Tempel. Während sie versuchen, den Eingang zu öffnen stürzt plötzlich der Boden ein und sie befinden sich in einem riesigen, unterirdischen Gewölbe. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gomu Gomu no Nagenawa - um Ryus Floss festzuhalten Kämpfe *-